The Final Rising
by Fosh0
Summary: Will the Watcher is back and has sensed something in the air. He meets or rather looks for a boy named Harry Potter. Together they can defeat the last stronghold of the dark! HPDIRS xover


Hey everyone! This is my first Dark is rising Fanfic and i hope all of you like it! i've been waiting for a new DIRS story for a while now. But i've gotten impatient so i decided to write one myself. Considering that i might not be able to get up the chapters as fast as i would like to, it might be a while until the next one comes up. This is a crossover between TDIRS and HP. I hope i get everything right and stuff. so aye R&R! that would be lovely!

now for the story...

* * *

_He was running. Running for a purpose still unknown to him. He felt a need to be there, in that house. But yet he had no idea why._

_He turned the corner and raced up the sidewalk. Throwing the door open with only a flick of his right hand, he sped through. Climbing the stairs by twos he got to the top in less than 5 seconds. Even though it seemed like forever. He calmly rushed over to the door that had been calling to him. He flung open the door just as a bright green light flashed through the room. The light seemed to be directed to a little baby boy. The attacker looked up. You could barely see his face for a hood covered it, but his red eyes shown clear. He glared and looked as if to attack, but then decided against it. And with a swish of his wand was gone._

_Hearing a cry the onlooker glanced down at the baby. A wound had formed on his forehead. The shape of it was the most peculiar sight, as it was the shape of a lightning bolt. Next to the baby was a woman. Dead. He knew from the sight of her even though there were no wounds of any kind. You could just tell she was dead. _

_A sound redirected the onlooker's gaze toward the window. His hearing, much keener than a normal human's, heard a man's strong voice far off run through his head, "The Potter's house has just been attacked. We must go _faster_!"_

Will woke out of breath with a cold sweat forming on his brow. He looked up to see an elderly woman not unknown to him staring with concern filling her big, brown eyes. 

"Are you alright? You nearly gave me a heart attack and at my old age it would be more likely. You were shaking and convulsing. Sweet mother of Jesus! If you hadn't stopped I would've called the hospital!" She exclaimed in a whisper as not to wake the others. She then repeated herself, "Will, are you alright?" Her hair, mostly gray with some white specks flew across her face while she talked quietly. Her voice was very shrill and piercing through the stillness of the night. Even though she was whispering she was still waking some of the other children.

"I'm fine Sister Katherine. I just had a nightmare. That's all." Will replied masking his real feelings. If she knew what was really going on in his fifteen-year-old head she would seriously go crazy and probably continue talking in that unwanted voice of hers. Will could already feel a headache forming.

"You're sure? Do you want anything? Some water maybe or some bread?" This was the same question she asked this whole week when he had a nightmare… or _the_ nightmare. It had almost become a routine for her. She'd wait for Will to stop shaking, then look very scared and relieved that he was alive. She was either a really good actress or she really was actually scared for him. After asking how he was, in which Will would answer "fine" or "alright" with; she would get him a glass of water and some stale bread from the day before. Even if he had firmly told her no.

But today he was more tired than usual so he gave her the answer that she wanted, "That would be just fine thank you."

"Good, good." She eyed him carefully. "Your not pulling anything are you?"

"No Sister Katherine. Why would I ever do that?"

She mumbled something incoherent to herself and left the room.

Will looked around. Some of the other orphans stared at him with disgust. He gave them a blank stare back so they got uncomfortable. They glanced down and went back to bed. The room itself was boring yet it had a roof that didn't leak. It was white with about five beds lining the walls on each side. The church was serving as a homeless center for children under eighteen.

He heard a rustling in the bed next to him. A little boy about three years his junior looked at him. "Can I have the extra bread you don't want? You gave it to someone last time. Can I have it this time?" He stared at Will. His eyes filled with anguish and hope. When Will didn't answer he continued, "It wouldn't be for me, don't worry. It would be for my older brother who's nineteen. He just passed the age limit. So he can't have the free water and food they give us. So could I please have the bread?"

Before he could answer Sister Katherine came bustling into the room. With her she brought a pitcher of water and a couple pieces of bread on a tray. "Here you go Will. Now just try and get some sleep. Please? This the fifth time this week and if it doesn't stop you will be kicked out." She handed him the tray and started out the door but paused before she closed it. "If they don't kick you out, I'll have to do it." She joked as she was trying to suppress the smile that gave way in the end.

Will nodded. He wasn't going to stay here much longer anyway. He had stayed much too long in one place, gotten too attached. If Will stayed any longer he would have a lasting impression. And that was the last thing he wanted.

"Goodnight Sister Katherine." He said politely.

"G'night Will." She smiled and shut the door. The very moment it clicked the boy next to him got up and asked again, "Can I have it now?"

Will glanced sideways at him and said, "Yes you may. But first I would like to know your name and your brothers name." He handed the tray to the boy.

"Why?" The simplicity of the question held a much more complicated answer that Will was too tired to respond. So instead of saying anything he just looked at the boy straight in the eye. The boy must have been smart enough to know that he wasn't going to get an answer. "My name is James and my brothers name is Stephen. He is living really close to here in the train station. Your Will right?"

He could respond to this. "Yes." He said and then lay down. "But if we are to get a good night's sleep as Sister Katherine said then we should start now. The light from the sun is almost coming through the window." He glanced down at the boy, now called James. "Goodnight Jamie."

"Goodnight Will" Then James lay down and after some time his breathing returned to a normal. When Will figured everyone went asleep he tried himself. But too much was on his mind for him to get asleep. So he stayed up thinking.

_Why did I get myself into this hard life? It's been already two years since I've left my family. But it was for their own good, right? I would die way after them. And sooner or later I'm not going to age. What would they think then? Why isn't their youngest brother not aging after eighteen? They would then make excuses that they would ask me later trying to figure some reasonable explanation that might make some sense. And then what? What would I have to go through? Another deal making them forget. I just couldn't go through with that again. It hurt too much. Faking my death was the best way no the only way out of it for both of us. For I am the Watcher. That is my duty in life. I am to watch and not interfere. But what about this dream I've been having? It has been the same every time. I still see that boy with the strangely shaped wound, that dead woman, and the man with the red eyes. Is that boy of some importance? Is he from the dark? Is he their way back in? Maybe it's a warning telling me I should go kill this boy when I have the chance. Or maybe I'm supposed to protect him from the dark. But how can that be possible? The dark couldn't come back. They were banished from this world. Unless they have a new, secret way to get back in. Merriman where are you?_

"Merriman where _are_ you?"

* * *

Please comment! i know im not the best writer but my ideas are great!

R&R!


End file.
